


what caught my eye

by waveandwhisper



Series: bangtan intimacy series 2k16 [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Partying, Touchy-Feely, i can't believe that touchy-feely is a tag already, sorry that just made me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveandwhisper/pseuds/waveandwhisper
Summary: +tell me your secret+hoseok goes to his first party in a while and gets too excited after a run-in with a guy he's into(alternatively: a stream of consciousness account of getting off in the bathroom)





	

**Author's Note:**

> bib2016  
> bingo square: masturbation

If Hoseok even had the time to think about it, if he were somehow sent outside of his own body, he'd probably call himself a fucking creep. Who does this? Who sits on the cold ass tile floor of _someone else’s_ bathroom, sober as all hell when there's a party downstairs? The bass of the stereo is somehow pumping through the living room ceiling up to the second floor and shaking the walls, jostling his brain around. The little mirrored on the cabinet is hinged on loose and Hoseok can tell by the way it clicks in time to the music like chattering teeth in winter. Speaking of, the floor really is fucking cold but he can fix himself to move, not with his pants tight around the crotch and no way to get out of this house without someone seeing, staring, laughing. He’d certainly been there before: not the public exposure part, but occasional laughter and weird looks and _what’s his name again?_

 

He wasn't exactly bottom rank during his first years of high school, but he was consistently far from popular. This was the year he'd finally gotten almost cool. He kind of grew into his facial features over the summer, switched to invisible braces, bulked up a little to match his height. People seemed to take notice, said “hi” in the hallway, sat next to him for more than his (admittedly very good) history notes. Yeah, it was a shallow victory, but damn near anything worth having at eighteen was superficial in Hoseok’s view. Of course the universe couldn't handle that much good karma coming his way at once (because why would that _ever_ happen), so here he was, cool new Hoseok on the cool new floor about ready to peel his cool new leather pants off before he fucking burst.

 

The light blue linoleum against Hoseok’s ass gave him a shock that had him gasping too loud for the confines of that tiny bathroom. He struggled to shuck off his sneakers at the heels with his toes and quickly shoved down his pants behind them, throwing them into a messy fold before sitting on them for a little warmth. Better. Hoseok could not believe he was actually going to do this outside of his own bedroom (and that one time the locker room shower when no one was around after dance team practice), but the tent in his underwear showed otherwise. He palmed himself through the fabric and rubbed slowly back and forth, closing his eyes.

 

It was so embarrassing, getting all worked up over a one-off dance with some guy at a party that probably has no idea who he is. Except he wasn't some guy; more like _the_ guy really, but that wasn't important. Hoseok had still grinded on him like he was a damn stranger and not the subject of his 7th period chemistry daydreams. Fuck, he hadn't touched even one Solo cup, but holding onto those incredible hips and just dancing with him, getting too close for a breath to pass through, faded every coherent thought in his mind. The music bumped louder there, at the core of the place, but Hoseok could hear both of their breathing louder than anything else. Hoseok heard his little whisper, _damn, you're good_ , immediately followed by a descent into giggles and his weight swaying into Hoseok’s chest. No. No. He was going to die. He was going to get this guy’s friend to distract him. He was going to need a drink. He was going to remember that he had driving duty that night. He was going upstairs.

 

Hoseok reached up behind him and checked the lock on the door for the umpteenth time. He turned the knob right and left and let himself settle at the hollow clank of the drawn lock. Definitely didn't need anyone barging in when he had his dick out, shiny with his spit and precum. He'd gotten around to jerking himself off a little faster now, suddenly a little more cognizant of why he was so hesitant in the first place. It wasn't wet enough, wasn't good enough, wasn't his bed at home where he was the only one with the key. Hoseok briefly thought about just giving up, washing his hands, covering his crotch with his jacket, and driving off in his dad’s Nissan so his sorry ass friends could stay stranded there, just for giving him that fucking dare.

 

But it became too late for grand exits and dignity as soon he took his pants off and started stroking off to the thought of… fuck, his lips. Pink and full and glossed up like he'd just been kissed, caught between his teeth when he'd turned around and pulled Hoseok toward him and made waves with his body like nobody he'd ever seen before. The charm on his necklace dug into Hoseok’s chest and his soft hair tickled his neck as he sang along with the music a beat behind, motioning to someone else over Hoseok’s shoulder. Their hands had locked with fingers intertwined, and Hoseok would have thought it sweet if his hands hadn't ended up not-so-subtly placed on his crush’s ass. God, they were fucking with their clothes on, with everyone around. He threw his head back, then looked Hoseok straight in the eye as he licked his lips, very convincingly playing sober as he crooned, “Having fun yet?” He’d puckered his lips all exaggerated like a cartoon character, long lashes fluttering from way too small a distance from Hoseok’s face and it was reflex, just a reflex when Hoseok jerked his neck away and opened his eyes wide. “Alright, alright,” that smooth voice rolled around in Hoseok's head like marbles, “let’s just move.”

 

Hoseok finally got a nice pace going. His knees were bent, feet planted in the bathroom floor, head tilted back against the hard wooden door as white fluorescent light trickled behind his closed eyelids. Heat licked through his body as he ran his free palm over his bare thigh. It felt like he'd never been that hard in his life. His ears tuned out the white noise from downstairs. It was just lips, eyes, legs, hips, ass replaying over and over in his head. Hoseok reached up under his thin shirt to touch his chest, the other hand teasing the head of his dick. He was getting more sensitive by the second and he knew he didn't have much longer to go.

 

“Hey, someone in there?” A deep voice he didn't really recognize. Hoseok damn near jumped out of his skin. Answer or stay quiet? “Get off the fucking toilet; we were gonna have a little party in there, if you know what I mean.” He heard a girl laughing and telling the guy to shut up, before they both started speculating whether or not someone was even in there, if another couple stole their idea and got in first, if the door got accidentally locked with no one inside. Hoseok figured he was in the clear when the voices quieted down. He brought his other hand to join the first and gripped his dick a little tighter, pumping with both hands now. His hips twitched and stuttered as he attempted to drive himself into his hands even faster. His leverage wasn't perfect, but the image he had brewing in his head more than made up for that. The door rattled a bit in its frame with Hoseok's weight pushed and prodding against it every time his body jolted in pleasure. The sound made his ears burn and reminded him of where the fuck he was. There really wasn't much time now. For how good it let to get rid of this energy now, Hoseok could only imagine how great it would feel the next morning when he could drag everything out, maybe do something more exciting than thrust his dick into the heat of his hands like the desperate, horny fucking teenager that he wished he wasn't.

 

Hoseok thought of his eyes again, narrow but round and bright in the middles of them, mischievous and annoyingly difficult to decode. He came hard into his fist, accidentally banging his head on the door, but oh, his toes curled in his socks at the mental image of those eyes staring up at him from below his waist, silently asking what he should do next. He moaned and gritted his teeth while his orgasm washed over him in terrifying, tingling pulses. That was definitely a good one, ten out of ten, would come just like that again. Minus the paralyzingly, irrational fear that someone would break down the door and find him there. After taking a few minutes to bask, he quickly straightened himself up, dressing himself and scrubbing his hands under warm water, never feeling quite clean no more how much soap he lathered.

 

Namjoon stopped him by the stairs, just as he was getting ready to find his jacket in the pile by the door and round up the others, or at least make sure they had a ride home before leaving. “Hey, wait. Uh, Jimin. He was looking for you.”

 

“For me? W-Why?”

 

Namjoon smirked. “Something about looking to hook up. Maybe he’ll text you.”

 

Hoseok’s eyes fell out of his head. Nope, no exaggeration, his eyeballs just fell right out and rolled away. “Text. Text me. Me? Send me a text?”

 

“The words are still the same no matter what order they’re in,” Namjoon laughed, almost spilling the contents of his red cup on the beige carpet. “Look, I don’t think he’s still around, but he gave me his Snapchat. ‘Check it at 1am alone’ for... something, he said. I don’t know.”

 

Hoseok took out his phone. 12:13 am. He had a feeling this night wasn’t over quite yet. Namjoon retrieved his phone from his pocket and let Hoseok copy the username.

 

“You guys looked pretty good together earlier. You gonna go for it?”

 

Jimin’s Snapchat story popped up. Pictures of the party, some blurred in motion, out of focus, one even taken upside down. Or maybe the person in the frame was upside on the couch, he wasn’t sure. The last one was just a black screen, the caption reading, “love dancers..they work their hips the best...everywhere ;)” in white.

 

Hoseok’s fingers typed out a message of their own in a new chat.

 

 

_you waiting for me?_

 

_waited all night. heard you liked me_

_let’s see if it’s true_

 

 

“Yeah, I’m going for it.”


End file.
